


a bittersweet reunion

by YaoiIsLove



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark, Deepthroating, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Kissing, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsLove/pseuds/YaoiIsLove
Summary: Finally, he spoke. “Where did you go after that night?”Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. As if the situation couldn’t be more inappropriate, Lan Wangji just had to bring up this topic right now!“Huh? What are you talking about? What night?” Wei Wuxian tried to feign innocence.“Don’t lie to me. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” said Lan Wangji and at that moment, his positioned erect member entered Wei Wuxian’s slick and needy hole....Lan Wangji was 34, successful at his age but was pressured to get married or at least find a suitable partner. He tries online dating but gets lost in an online brothel service where he books his college first love, Wei Wuxian.~a oneshot au fileld with smut and a little angst + dark
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	a bittersweet reunion

Lan Wangji has been arranging the paperwork on his desk for a while now. He had worked the whole day in order to get rid of this pile of work, but the pile somehow keeps increasing. It wasn’t long enough for him to realize it was already past nine o’clock and he would never finish all of these by the end of the day so decided to continue the next day and left his office.

“Good work today, Mr. Wangji,” said Xian Lang. “Mr. Xichen is waiting for you and told me to tell you to come by his office before you leave for the day.”

Xian Lang was Lan Wangji’s executive assistant. He’d been working with him for 2 years now and he’s very efficient when it comes to work, so Lan Wangji was glad to have him make his work easier.

“Okay, I’ll go there now.” Lan Wangji answered. He then proceeded down the hall and went inside a corner office. Upon glancing, a tall man with well-defined facial features, cast him a smile.

“Wangji, you came. Have a seat,” the man pleasantly advised him and so Lan Wangji took the seat in front of the desk.

“Brother, what do you need me for?” Lan Wangji asked.

Lan Xichen let out a sigh and walked towards him. He then extended his arm forward only with Lan Wangji to find out his brother pushed towards him, what seems to be a white folder on the desk.

Upon realizing what was inside, Lan Wangji shook his head, sighed and looked straight at his brother.

“Brother, you know that I—,” Lan Wangji was about to argue when the other man cut him off.

“I know that you’re not open to the idea, but this is simply a marriage prospect. You don’t have to marry her right away, you just have to meet her and see,” explained Lan Xichen.

“Did uncle tell you to do this?” Lan Wangji asked.

“The truth is uncle did ask me to convince you. But he’s right Wangji. You’re 34 now and you’re already far ahead in your career. You’re the financial controller of this company and people don’t often reach that by their early thirties meaning you’ve been working so hard. It’s time to think about yourself and your future.”

Lan Wangji inhaled, then exhaled.

“All right,” he agreed. “But I won’t be meeting with whoever uncle set me up with. God knows what rich owner’s daughter he chose for me. If I’m gonna fall in love, I’ll meet them on my own.”

Lan Xichen smiled. “That’s great, Wangji. I’m hoping to meet them soon.”

Lan Wangji was startled at how fast Lan Xichen agreed with his arguments. He had thought he needed to persuade his brother more, but it seems he was the one who had been played.

* * *

It was barely 8 in the morning so Xian Lang was browsing his phone at his desk before the work day officially starts. As he was casually scrolling, he was startled by the dark silhouette formed on his desk meaning that someone was behind him. He quickly glanced and found his boss standing behind him so he hurriedly stood up as well.

“Mr. Wangji, I— I was just—,” he stuttered.

“It’s fine,” Lan Wangji quickly cut him off.

A few moments of silence passed.

Xian Lang had his head down because of the embarrassment of being caught fiddling with his phone but because of the unbearable silence, he just had to look up.

Lan Wangji was staring straight at him and he looked like he had something to say. When Xian Lang couldn’t take the awkward situation anymore, he finally decided to speak up. “Umm, Mr. Wangji?” he inquired.

“I—I, umm..,” Lan Wangji started. Xian Lang cocked his head to the side.

“Do you know of any dating sites online?”

Silence.

Xian Lang couldn’t believe what his boss just said. _Dating site? My boss dates? Well, duh, he’s a human being. Of course, he dates. But why online? Frankly he can go up to any girl and ask her out and they’d immediately say yes._

With these train of thoughts, Xian Lang was dumbfounded, his eyes widened. Lan Wangji noticed this and felt his own ears blush.

“Ugh, nevermind,” said Lan Wangji as he left that embarrassing scene.

* * *

Truth be told, Lan Wangji was up all night thinking about how he’d be able to meet someone instead of his uncle casually introducing him to rich women left and right. There wasn’t anything wrong with being rich, but Lan Wangji was a romantic. This probably stems from his first and only past relationship with a special someone in college. Well actually, he wasn’t even sure if he could call that a relationship but since then, he has never entered into any relationships with anyone else.

With him being at work all the time, he rarely had the time to meet new people. Even if he did, they were all people that he worked with and that was a big _no_ in his book. He even thought of going to bars but it wasn’t like he had any experience in this area. He then thought that since everything was being transacted online, why not try online dating instead?

Since he had come up with that plan, he had to find people to consult with on how he can try doing this _online dating._ The first person that came to mind was his brother, but upon pondering on how he would even ask him about this, he let that idea pass. Finally, he decided to ask his own secretary about this. It was perfect, since his secretary was in his mid-twenties, he just knew he had some experience in this relationship field.

That was supposed to be the plan, but when he came up to Xian Lang this morning, he never really thought how he was to casually ask him about this. Thus, the embarrassing scene of the early morning played.

Lan Wangji let out a huge sigh and buried his head into his hands. Just then, he heard two knocks and his name being called so he glanced up.

Xian Lang was at the door holding a huge stack of paperworks.

As Lan Wangji nodded his head in agreement for him to come closer, Xian Lang walked towards him.

“Here are the documents that need your signature, Mr. Wangji,” Xian Lang started as he stretched out his hand to give Lan Wangji the folders he was holding.

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji told him. As Lan Wangji opened the top folder and was just about to read through the file, he noticed that Xian Lang was still standing in front of him, looking like he had something he wanted to say.

Before Lan Wangji could even ask him, Xian Lang extended his arm. In his hand, was a yellow paper with some noticeable writings on it. When Lan Wangji grabbed said paper, he found out it was actually a sticky note with the words _“flirt-match-online.com”._

“This is a dating site my friend used, and his relationship has been going on for a year now. I hope this helps, Sir,” Xian Lang shyly explained. He found his boss stare at him wide-eyed. Unable to stand the situation any longer, Xian Lang bowed his head and left the office.

* * *

It was finally night time and Xian Lang had left for the day. Lan Wangji never thought it was appropriate to browse an online dating site with the sun still up and in his _own_ office, so he patiently waited for the sun to set and for Xian Lang to go home.

Lan Wangji was brushing his hands on his desk. He couldn’t find that yellow paper with the site’s link. After a few moments, he gave up and tried to remember the words on that paper.

_“Flirt, match. Yeah, those were the words.”_

He then typed those two words in the search bar and clicked enter. He clicked the first link that popped up on the search results because it had the words “Flirt” and “Match” clearly on it, so it had to be that site.

What greeted him was a website with a black ominous background, with sexy fonts that read _“Flirt and Match Online Bordello”._

 _“This has to be it,”_ Lan Wangji thought. He then scrolled through the site, but couldn’t find anything that asked him to browse people or to make an account or something similar. Then, he found the words _“Our_ _Members”and_ decided it was the closest it could find to what he was looking for.

The site then loaded with the words _“Men”_ and _“Women”_ and _“Both”_ in broad red letters on that black background with the phrase _“Are you interested in…?”_ at the top. After a while of pondering, Lan Wangji clicked the _“Both”_ option. He actually knew he wasn’t interested in women, but since his brother and uncle didn’t know that, they would probably expect him to introduce a woman.

The site then loaded a picture of a woman. Lan Wangji questioningly stared at the photo. It was indeed a woman, but the woman in the picture seemed to be wearing a black lingerie, extremely revealing her bosoms, but ironically was wearing a mask that covered her face. Moreover, she appears to be wearing cat ears that match her cat posture!

 _“The people here are indeed revealing,”_ Lan Wangji thought.

At the bottom of the picture, there were an “X” mark and an “O” sign, probably asking if the user wanted the woman in the picture or not. Lan Wangji, of course, clicked the “X” mark.

The next picture revealed a man wearing a pink lingerie but clearly was one made for a man. How Lan Wangji came to that conclusion was because even though the piece of clothing was thin, it did a good job covering his private area. The man in this picture was also wearing a mask.

Lan Wangji was starting to get confused. First of all, why were the people in this dating site wearing masks? But most importantly, why were they in revealing outfits? Thus, Lan Wangji clicked the X mark again.

The next picture was also man. This time, he was wearing a red hoodie, with his back facing and his knees splayed on the floor, his head tilting just a bit to the side where one can obviously see that sly and mischievous smile he wore. Although he was wearing a hoodie, his slim figure was significantly apparent. He practically wasn’t wearing anything at the bottom as evidenced by his smooth and sexy bare legs.

Lan Wangji was in awe. _“How beautiful,”_ he thought and unconsciously clicked the “O” sign. After he realized what he had done, the screen then asked him to input his email address and cellphonenumber. Of course, Lan Wangji input his personal email and number.

Then, the words _“Our member will get in touch with you shortly.”_ popped on the screen.

 _“That was it? What just happened?”_ Lan Wangji thought how easy the process had been. Just then, he received a text message on his phone.

_‘Hey, when would you like to meet?’_

_“That was fast,”_ Lan Wangji said to himself. _“I should probably reply.”_

_‘Hello there. Are you free tomorrow night?’_

Almost immediately, the other person replied.

_‘Yep, meet me at XXX Hotel at 9:30pm.’_

_“…”_ Lan Wangji thought long and hard. He was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Meeting at a hotel. The sexy lingerie pictures. How he didn’t need to input any personal information or pictures of himself before matching. This wasn’t an online dating site.

Quickly glancing at his desktop, he scrolled till he reached the top of the website and read the words _“Flirt and Match Online Bordello”_.

 _“Shit,”_ he thought. This was no dating site. This was an online brothel service.

* * *

Lan Wangji stood in front of XXX Hotel.

He didn’t have the courage to tell the other person through text that he made a mistake, so he decided to meet this person, pay him directly, apologize then leave. Even though he had no intention of utilizing said _service,_ he still wasted the other person’s time and effort.

As he alighted the elevator, he found himself in front of a door labelled “ _1120”._ Earlier, this person texted him the room number so he knew where he needed to go. Lan Wangji stood there, unknowing of what to do next until he just told himself to get it over with and knocked on the door.

“Coming!”

Lan Wangji heard a voice from the other side of the door and braced himself.

As the door opened, he saw a man smiling at him. But that smile soon faded when he slowly recognized the person standing in front of him.

As for Lan Wangji, he had his mouth slightly opened, his eyes widened and his head a particular mess trying to absorb the details of what was happening around him. Before he came here he had around 30 scenes play out in his head on how this meeting could possibly go. But all of those 30 scenes ran out his mind when he saw the person who opened the door was his college friend, his special person from 16 years ago, the one and only love of his life—Wei Wuxian.

* * *

Lan Wangji entered the room full of endless chatters and greetings. It was his first day in College yet he was already irritated by the unnerving noise filling the hall. _So different from home,_ he thought. At home, the most noise that were allowed were those made by everyday mundane activities like when the maids used the chopping board, or when using the shower. Even television use was restricted to certain hours.

As he made his way towards a vacant seat and when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, a group of girls at the back started squealing, their high-pitched voices reverberated throughout the room. That’s when all the attention, including Lan Wangji’s, reverted to the person who just came in.

It was a man, around the same age as Wangji’s, with one hand inside his jacket pocket, smiling towards the group of girls and giving them a wave. He was fairly handsome, with eyes that sparkled that matched his heavenly smile and hair that fluttered and bounced through the inexistent gust of wind as he walked.

There were no explanations needed for Lan Wangji. It was at that moment, he knew he was captivated by this person. He’s not saying he’s in love with this man, he was just… _bewitched._

“Wei Wuxian!” exclaimed one of the girls who was now running past Lan Wangji’s seat towards this so-called Wei Wuxian.

In the next second, Wei Wuxian’s eyes almost disappeared as he laughed at something that that girl had said.

 _Cute._ Lan Wangji chuckled at himself. A few moments had passed and Lan Wangji finally noticed that he had been staring at Wei Wuxian since the second he entered the room and this somehow knocked him back to his senses. He coughed twice and tried to get himself together.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lan Wangji was holding Wei Wuxian’s wrist as he spoke these words—words he would soon regret asking. He wore a strained expression. Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure if it was disappointment or anger apparent in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian looked at him blankly, almost expressionless but that then turned out to be something that held a lot of feelings and emotions locked inside, ready to burst out. Wei Wuxian wanted to do this but instead, curled his lips up and pulled his wrist back.

“Hmph,” he said and walked past him. “I should ask you that same question. What are you doing buying whores like me? Bored in your married life?”

Lan Wangji was taken aback. He had so many things to say but somehow, the words keep getting stuck at the back of his throat. Without looking back, he gathered his courage to speak. “I—I’m not married.”

Wei Wuxian was struck by this sudden statement. He didn’t turn back either but if he did, Lan Wangji would definitely notice. He would most certainly detect that small sliver of hope manifested in Wei Wuxian’s eyes. _Hope in what? Hope that Lan Wangji could still love him?_ Even Wei Wuxian knew his idea was far-fetched and decided to shrug it off his mind.

“Oh, so you’re not married,” Wei Wuxian said slyly as he walked towards him. “Got a girlfriend? A boyfriend, probably, since you even booked a _man_.” By then, Wei Wuxian’s hands were now traversing Lan Wangji’s shoulders all the way down to his arms and finally his hands where the former interlaced their fingers on one hand. His other hand was now busy guiding Lan Wangji’s own towards his chest and down to his slim waist.

Lan Wangji was no saint. Of course, he’d get turned on by the gesture. Not to mention, the man in front of him was wearing only a white-collared button down shirt and boxers. Moreover, his shirt seemed to open boldly at the collars allowing him to peek at Wei Wuxian’s pink teats.

But as if coming back to his senses, he grabbed Wei Wuxian by the wrist. “Wei Ying!”

This however, made the latter utter a shameful sound. “Aiyah!”

“I didn’t know Mr. Lan Wangji liked it rough,” as he gave a tempting smile.

Contrary to his statements, Wei Wuxian was even bolder with his actions. Ignoring the insignificant pain he felt in his wrist from Lan Wangji’s hard grasp, he inched as close to him as he possibly can.

As if the situation couldn’t get any more uncomfortable for Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian just had to reach for his now half-erect member.

“Ugh.”

Wei Wuxian smirked. “Oh-ho, I’m flattered.” He then continued to knead his fingers and stroked through the fabric of Lan Wangji’s slacks. As he continued to rub his member up and down, Wei Wuxianlet out sensual and inviting sounds which only goaded Lan Wangji further.

Lan Wangji couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s hair _hard_ making the latter look up and stared at him for a moment. He noticed Wei Wuxian’s lips were half parted, his sultry smile not leaving his face. It wasn’t no longer than two seconds when Lan Wangji decided to devour those lips with his own, sucking as hard and as fierce as he could.

Wei Wuxian kissed him back, not backing down and matched the other party’s vicious advances on his lips. Their kissing was wild, sloppy, and at the same time ferocious. Wei Wuxian moaned when Lan Wangji invaded his mouth with the latter’s tongue.

“Mn,” Wei Wuxian purred as he gave himself to the pleasure of having his own tongue get sucked by Lan Wangji. He stuck out his tongue as much as he possibly could, wishing for this gesture to continue, but it still wasn’t enough.

 _“Suck my tongue harder,”_ he pleaded.

What came out of Lan Wangji was a low feral groan as he watched his other person plead with half-opened eyes and saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth. As if a switch had flipped in his head, he pounced on Wei Wuxian abruptly and proceeded to do as he asked.

Lan Wangji sucked on his lower lip first, then his upper lip, then once again invaded Wei Wuxian’s mouth with his foreign tongue and led the other’s own to his mouth and started sucking hard.

“Mn!” Wei Wuxian let out a shameful moan, as he finally got what he wanted.

* * *

_Slurp. Suck._

Wei Wuxian licked Lan Wangji’s erection from the bottom all the way up towards the now glistening head. He sucked softly on his balls like it was candy, and massaged them sensually with his fingers. As he licked his member, he also gave ample time to stroke his dick slowly as if he had all the time in the world. He repeated this for a number of times until the latter’s member started to shudder, wanting to be _devoured._

Wei Wuxian chuckled at the sight. He was now on the floor with Lan Wangji sitting on the edge of the bed and proceeded to bob his head upwards.

“Want me to suck it? I’m good at giving head.”

Lan Wangji’s heart clenched. This was no time to reminisce but he couldn’t help but think of the Wei Wuxian he met 16 years ago. His first impression of him, their first interaction. He had wanted this man since the beginning. Now however, he was in front of him. But there was no way he could ignore these surging feelings of jealousy starting to rile him up inside.

“Stop talking about other _men_ ,” Lan Wangji snapped.

It wasn’t like Wei Wuxian talked about other men, per se. But, the fact that he was confident enough to tell him that fact meant he had experience in doing this kind of stuff.

As there was no way for Lan Wangji to explain himself, he grabbed Wei Wuxian by the hair and pulled him in front of his wet and erect member.

_“Suck it.”_

Wei Wuxian froze for a moment. What Lan Wangji didn’t notice however, was that Wei Wuxian shivered from his portrayed dominance. As the good slave he is, he took Lan Wangji’s penis in his mouth and started sucking. At first he devoured half of his cock repeatedly, casually peeking towards Lan Wangji’s strained expression of pleasure and he felt proud. As time passed, he increased the scope of his blowjob and took Lan Wangji’s erection to the hilt.

He frequented this motion until he felt discomfort at the back of his throat and so he started to decrease the intensity of his movements. When he did this however, he felt his hair being grasped and thus, guided his head downwards towards Lan Wangji’s member, _deepthroating_ him repeatedly.

Wei Wuxian was shocked at the gesture. He couldn’t breathe and his eyes started to water. He was about to cry out in pain when he felt Lan Wangji started to thrust his hips. He was now _fucking_ Wei Wuxian’s mouth.

Wei Wuxian trembled from head to toe. _That is so fucking hot,_ he thought. Wei Wuxian knew Lan Wangji since college and even then, he was the prim and proper rich son of a wealthy family. Watching him _fuck_ his mouth senseless was truly a sight to behold.

Lan Wangji quickened his pace as he let out a low groan and gritted his teeth as he released his seed in Wei Wuxian’s mouth.

* * *

Wei Wuxian entered the mansion.

“Welcome home, Mr. Wangji. I see you’ve bought a friend home,” a man in a black suit greeted both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. It was the first time Wei Wuxian had ever entered a huge house such as this. Heck, there was even a butler present.

“Mn. We’re here to do our project. Please deliver snacks to my room,” Lan Wangji replied.

“Certainly Sir,” the butler replied and left.

There was no need to point out that the household even included maids yet Wei Wuxian still did.

“Holy shit, Lan Zhan. You didn’t tell me you were _this_ level of rich! You even have servants!” he exclaimed.

“They’re not my servants. Those are the people my uncle hired,” Lan Wangji explained.

“Still—you live here so that makes them your servants too,” Wei Wuxian argued.

Lan Wangji just let out a huge sigh. “Let’s go to my room.”

.

.

.

_Munch, munch._

As Wei Wuxian munched on the crackers and tea brought by Lang Ying—the butler, he decided to make small talk with Lan Wangji. This was actually the first time they were paired up in a project together. Truth be told, Wei Wuxian had already noticed him since the first day of classes. Well, how could he not? If a gorgeous prim and proper man that gave off a wealthy vibe was to be presented in a room full of average-looking persons like Wei Wuxian himself, how could the former not stand out?

“So, where’re your parents?” Wei Wuxian asked. He did remember Lan Wangji told him about his uncle, but he never mentioned his parents.

Lan Wangji stopped writing on his pad momentarily, but went back to it after a moment’s pass.

“They’re gone. My uncle took care of me and my brother,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Wei Wuxian straightened himself up. To probe into a sensitive topic on their first day of interaction was a stupid move. As if to make the mood a little better he decided to open up his own past. “My parents are also gone, I was adopted by my foster parents but my mom died last year.”

Lan Wangji stopped writing and glanced at him, his expression unclear whether it was sadness, loneliness, annoyance, or even _pity._

“Hahaha, well past is past so we better finish this project,” Wei Wuxian tried to brush off the awkward atmosphere. It seemed that Lan Wangji had the same idea so he affirmed with a simple ‘Mn.’

* * *

_“Ahn…”_

Wei Wuxian was straddling Lan Wangji’s lap as the latter explored the former’s alluring body. He gripped Wei Wuxian’s waist and grinded himself as if they could merge into one. Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian vigorously and because he blew his load into the latter’s mouth, he could still taste his own bitter release.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian’s hair and parted their mouths. The next scene he witnessed was a sight to behold and his breath got caught at the back of his throat. Wei Wuxian was a dishevelled mess, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth, and that was thanks to him _fucking_ his mouth senseless and their feral kissing. His shirt was wrinkled and was unbuttoned revealing his alluring and bare collarbones. Lan Wangji had the urge stain him.

He pounced on his neck and sucked hard just enough to leave a mark on his bare and sexy nape and frequented this gesture as if marking his territory. Wei Wuxian encircled his arms around LanWangji’s neck and moaned from pleasure inviting him to do more.

_“Suck further down.”_

With Wei Wuxian’s sensual pleading, Lan Wangji is always at his mercy and placed his lips in front of his nipple and kissed it gently. “Here?”

 _“Mn, yes… lick it gently,”_ he purred.

Lan Wangji caressed that supple pink with his tongue and gently repeated this motion. He enveloped his teat with his lips and started sucking softly and slowly while at the same time, giving time to slurp it with his tongue in circular motions.

That gentle pink was starting to become red and Lan Wangji brushed his thumb on his other nipple that hasn’t been given attention. After a few licks and soft bites, Lan Wangji could not anymore ignore the bulge forming on Wei Wuxian’s boxers. As he brushed his index finger on his growing erection and pulled away said finger, a trail of transparent honey fluid was revealed.

_“Ah! Mnn… Lan Zhan… don’t… stop…”_

“Hmm? Stop _what?_ ” Lan Wangji replied.

“Stop… teasing me… hurry and _touch_ me,”

Just like that, Lan Wangji started savagely kissing Wei Wuxian _again._ No moment was spared when Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian out of his boxers and started pumping his erect member.

 _“Ahn… yes!_ _Right there..!”_

Wei Wuxian’s moans slowly filled the room. His concurrent ‘yeses’ and ‘pleases’ all served to provoke the now harder than ever Lan Wangji. He glanced at his luscious lips and started nibbling, then _biting._

“Aww, Lan Zhan, you’re a beast, you know that?” Wei Wuxian said and leaned closer to his ears. _“You turn me on so much, I bet you could fuck me better than anyone else.”_

As all reason was thrown out the window, Lan Wangji also threw Wei Wuxian on the bed. The next moment, Lan Wangji was already on top of Wei Wuxian, kissing him, nibbling, biting—all happening in mere moments.

 _“Ahh—wait, calm down Lan Zhan! We got plenty of time,”_ Wei Wuxian gently whispered to his ear. Only then did Lan Wangji started to soften his ragged and random movements and stared deeply at the person below him.

.

.

.

“Mnn…! Ahh..!”

Lan Wangji had two of his fingers inside him as he made scissoring motions. The wet sounds and squelches was enough to make any person blush and picture what was transgressing at that exact moment. Wei Wuxian’s moans and groans started to get louder and faster as Lan Wangji’s finger probed his most sensitive spot over and over making Wei Wuxian go insane from pleasure.

_“Ahn... there… Lan Zhan… don’t stop!”_

But Lan Wangji had other plans and halted his movements.

 _“Huh?”_ Wei Wuxian was displeased and this showed on his face as he stared at Lan Wangji.

“Why’d you stop? I was so close too!” he snapped.

“That’s exactly why I stopped, you seem to be the only one having fun, hm?” Lan Wangji argued.

_If dominant Lan Zhan wasn’t hot enough, needy and jealous Lan Zhan was even better!_

Wei Wuxian was ready to give up as long as he was able to _come_ within the next moment. “Mn. Okay, put it in me then… _please_? Let’s feel good together.” He then gathered both his hands and opened his butt cheeks for easier access. This was supposed to _entice_ the other party, and it absolutely worked.

Lan Wangji gulped. He positioned himself at the entrance of that wet and luscious hole, almost sucking him in even before he made any movements and abruptly stopped there. Wei Wuxian was getting itchy inside. He needed something hot and hard to quench his thirst and he couldn’t wait to have it inside him.

 _“Ahh!_ _Lan Zhan… please… put it in me now..!”_

But Lan Wangji didn’t move.

Finally, he spoke. “Where did you go after that night?”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. As if the situation couldn’t be more inappropriate, Lan Wangji just had to bring up this topic right now!

“Huh? What are you talking about? What night?” Wei Wuxian tried to feign innocence.

“Don’t lie to me. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” said Lan Wangji and at that moment, his positioned erect member entered Wei Wuxian’s slick and needy hole.

* * *

As Lan Wangji entered the bathroom, he noticed a person facing the mirror stationed in front of the sink. It was Wei Wuxian. His head was facing the sink, as if thinking long and hard about something or maybe he didn’t want to be noticed.

Nevertheless, Lan Wangji called out to him “Wei Ying?”

Only then did Wei Wuxian lift his head. Lan Wangji was shocked. That was because Wei Wuxian had a reddish mark on his cheek and what seems to be a bruise. Despite this, Wei Wuxian gave him a sweet but sad smile. “Oh hey, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji spared no moment and rushed towards him. “What happened to you?” Lan Wangji looked so worried that even Wei Wuxian started to pity himself. _Did it look that bad?_

Wei Wuxian was starting to get close to Lan Wangji ever since their paired-up project. They often took lunch together, walked home together, which is why for him to see Wei Wuxian in that state was something he didn’t want him to witness.

“It’s nothing, really. I fell down the stairs.”

Lan Wangji didn’t need to be a mind-reader to see through that obvious lie. He didn’t want to probe on the matter which Wei Wuxian clearly wanted to avoid, but he was sure of one thing—whoever it was that made that bruise on Wei Wuxian’s face, he couldn’t forgive them.

“Come on, let’s go to the clinic,” Lan Wangji tried to guide him.

“No! I—I mean, it’s fine. I can go on my own.”

Now, even that soft and sad smile was gone from Wei Wuxian’s face as he tried to walk past Lan Wangji in an attempt to leave the room.

“Wait! Let me go with you, please,” Lan Wangji pleaded and grabbed his wrist.

Wei Wuxian looked back at him and they stared at each other for mere moments when they heard the sound of a door open. Wei Wuxian took this chance to pull his wrist from Lan Wangji’s grasp. “It’s fine. I can go by myself.”

Lan Wangji didn’t dare to move. He could only stare at Wei Wuxian’s back as he left.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji was trying to study but all he could think of was the happenings of that morning. So many questions entered his mind. _Who the hell dared to hurt Wei Wuxian? Why did he shrug him off when he tried to help him?_ If it was something personal, Lan Wangji wasn’t in any position to probe, he knew that. But, he didn’t care.

_‘Brrrr’_

He felt his cellphone vibrate. His eyes widened when he read the sender’s name.

_‘Hey, could you meet me on campus?’_

That single text was enough to get Lan Wangji on his feet and leave the house even at such a late hour. _It was almost 10 p.m., so unless it was something important, Wei Ying has no reason to call me over._

As he reached campus, he was urged to enter a huge empty hall, except for one person present. On his face where the bruise was supposed to be was a white gauze plastered. Lan Wangji let out a sigh of relief as he saw Wei Wuxian.

“Lan Zhan, you _came_ ,” Wei Wuxian started.

To which Lan Wangji replied, “Of course I came, you asked me to come, didn’t you?”

He paused.

“There’s no way I wouldn’t come, _Wei Ying_.”

Wei Wuxian was definitely stunned by this response, and let out what also seemed to be a sigh of relief, but Lan Wangji wasn’t sure. He inched closer and closer to him.

“Remember this hall?” he asked. “I first saw you here, sitting on that chair,” he pointed towards a portion of the hall located at Lan Wangji’s back. “When I entered the room, you were the first one I noticed, with your high and elegant stance that seemed to overcome anything in your way.”

Lan Wangji smiled. And that was the first time Wei Wuxian saw him smile.

“Aha! You’re smiling! Haha!” Wei Wuxian laughed at him and pointed his finger continuing to giggle. Lan Wangji’s ears flared crimson, and he grabbed Wei Wuxian’s wrist. This gesture made the two of them halt their teasing. As if giving him the _okay,_ Wei Wuxian’s eyes started lingering on Lan Wangji’s lips, then back up to his eyes and then to his lips once again.

Lan Wangji read this somewhere, that when a girl looks at your lips, it was that they wanted you to kiss them, so he did.

It turns out, he was right. When Lan Wangji leaned in close to kiss him, Wei Wuxian had his lips parted just enough for the former to devour his mouth. Their kiss was sensual and deep, gentle and tender and it lasted for a good few minutes. As their lips parted, they smiled at each other, genuinely.

But Wei Wuxian’s smile soon faded.

“Lan Zhan, I—I’m—I’m leaving,” he started and turned his back towards him.

Lan Wangji wore a confused expression.

“Leaving? Where are you going?” he asked.

“I meant I’m going far away. I’m never coming back here.”

“…”

Lan Wangji usually knew the exact words he had to say. During recitation, he always knew the answer. At home when inquired about his grades, he perfectly responded. _But, what exactly do you respond to this?_

“I’m not done,” he glanced at Lan Wangji. “I want you to run away with me.”

That was it. No words came from Lan Wangji’s mouth. Sure, he knew he loved this person in front of him, but what would it mean to run away with him? Was it to leave with him and never see his uncle or his brother again? What about college? They were barely past their first year, so what company would hire them without diplomas?

So many questions, but he knew he had to ask Wei Wuxian the reason.

“Why are you running away? Wei Ying, wait a second. What about college? Are you not gonna finish college and start working somewhere? Where are you going?”

Wei Wuxian turned his gaze away. “I see. It’s okay Lan Zhan. I know that you have a huge future ahead of you. Not like me. Don’t worry, I understand.”

But Lan Wangji didn’t understand. As much as he wanted to conform to Wei Wuxian’s request, how could he leave just like that? What would he tell his family? What kind of work are they gonna live by even if they’re together?

“…” Words got stuck at the back of his throat.

Outside, sounds of thunder and lightning could be heard, and the sound of rain slowly filled up their ears. A few moments of silence passed and Wei Wuxian hugged his elbows.

 _“I’m glad I got to say goodbye,”_ he dejectedly said and left the hall.

The sound of thunder was starting to get louder and reverberated within Lan Wangji’s mind.

_‘No, no, no. No matter the reason, I want to be there for him, I have to.’_

Lan Wangji ran out the hall and saw no shadow nor silhouette of any person.

“Wei Ying!” he started screaming. Lan Wangji left campus, rain started pouring down on him hard. But still, no sign of Wei Wuxian. He could barely care for the rain that was soaking him as his eyes started to water on their own.

* * *

Lan Wangji slowly invaded Wei Wuxian’s hole with his erect member as he started questioning him once again. “WHERE WERE YOU AFTER THAT NIGHT?”

Although he entered him slowly, Lan Wangji was ruthless. Once Wei Wuxian was full to the brim, Lan Wangji slowly pulled his erection and just a few more inches before he’s completely out, he thrusts back into Wei Wuxian, _hard._

Wei Wuxian whimpered at the repeated motion, his head a complete mess. He didn’t know whether he was crying in pain or in pleasure anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Lan Wangjicontinued to pound his hole.

“Answer me right now or I will _fuck_ you till you can’t walk.”

Was this supposed to be a threat? Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure. But this only made his whole body shudder. Lan Wangji seemed to notice this.

“What the hell, you got even tighter. Liking what you hear?” Lan Wangji commented and moved his mouth next to Wei Wuxian’s ear. “ _Slut._ ”

That was it. With Lan Wangji’s persuasive thrusting and uncensored sensual words, Wei Wuxian released his fluid.

What happened next made Wei Wuxian wide-eyed. Lan Wangji was hugging him, _crying._

He didn’t know what to do so he placed his hand on Lan Wangji’s head and gently patted them.

“Shh, it’s fine. Lan Zhan. I’m okay.”

But Lan Wangji didn’t stop crying. He decided to just let him cry for a good few minutes.

After those minutes had passed, Lan Wangji slowly started to calm himself down and lied down beside Wei Wuxian.

“Wei Ying, I missed you so much. You don’t know how much I regretted that night. I shouldn’t have let you go. I should’ve run away with you. Even though I didn’t know what was coming ahead, at least I got to be with you and that’s all that matters. Wei Ying, I _love_ you so damn much I would kill anyone to prove that to you.”

Wei Wuxian didn’t respond. He gently placed himself around Lan Wangji’s arms.

“When my mom passed away, my dad started getting mad at me, telling me that I was only a burden to the family. I told you I was adopted, right? Well, it turns out my mom was the only one who wanted to adopt a kid, and that’s why my dad agreed. But since my mom had died, he didn’t care for me and cursed me and beat me.”

Wei Wuxian sighed.

“Remember that day you found me with a bruise? Well, that morning I was about to go to school when my dad started having one of his episodes. He started throwing plates at me saying he was broke and that I took all his money. He said that I needed to make money for myself and I told him I was going to take a part time job. But he told me that was not the job he was talking about. That time, he—he wanted me to sell myself. I was really shocked back then, I was barely of legal age, and then he started to _tou_ _—touch_ me. I kicked him and he slapped me, I ran away that instant. That’s how I got that bruise.”

Lan Wangji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There he was 16 years ago, silently and casually finishing college and getting his degree, while the love of his life was undergoing some tough circumstances he didn’t even know about, not to mention be there for him.

“I ran away that night after asking you to meet with me. I found an old apartment, rented it and took several part-time jobs. After a few years just when I thought my life was becoming stable and I could start thinking about going back to school, a group of men ambushed me. They were waiting for me inside my apartment, told me my father sold me and that I had to come with them and do work.

Of course, this is the work they were referring to. My father sold me, to be a prostitute. God knows how he even found me, but he did. And he sold me, to people I don’t even know and do you know how they treated me? It wasn’t fun getting raped by a bunch of men telling you that you needed more experience to work. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT?”

Wei Wuxian started wailing, crying his eyes out. He screamed and screeched, and Lan Wangji’s heart clenched. There was nothing he could do. If only he could go back to that night 16 years ago, he would. And this time, he would protect Wei Wuxian with his _life_.

But life wasn’t easy, and we don’t always get what we want. What’s happened has happened, and Lan Wangji couldn’t accept this line of reasoning.

“I’m sorry, Wei Ying. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _I love you._ Please, I would never leave you ever again. Please, be with me till the last of my days. Please, I love you so much. _Don’t ever leave me again_.”

Lan Wangji could only hug him, as if _this_ could dispel his past worries and fears. He embraced him tight, never wanting to let go.

These were the words Wei Wuxian wanted to hear 16 years ago. But alas, they were given 16 years late. As much as he wanted to accept all of Lan Wangji, he knew Lan Wangji could never accept all of him. He was now broken, used, shattered, beaten and defeated—far from the Wei Ying he knew 16 years prior. But he couldn’t tell him that, so he decided to lie.

“Okay,”

* * *

Lan Wangji was awakened in his deep slumber and tried to gather his senses. The canvas before him was a white ceiling as his vision started to become clear. He stretched out his sore body as he carefully examined the surroundings. He remembered the happenings of the past night, his encounter with his beloved, their bittersweet reunion. How they were to start over. However, Lan Wangji glanced left and right but _his Wei Ying_ was no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a oneshot. Yes, this is the end.
> 
> let's be mutuals on twt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/wangxianereina


End file.
